Girl Otter
Changeling Name: What would you like ''to call me? Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Unknown, although anyone researching her from other freeholds will turn up a staggering number of aliases Seeming: Beast Kith: Swimmerskin / Waterborn Court: Spring Court Freehold: 'Dallas' Virtue: Hope Vice: Gluttony Entitlement: Motley: Significant Otters/Otter Nonsense Description Apparent Age: probably 20's... ish? Height: 4'10" Skin: light brown Hair Color: brown Eye Color: dark brown Clothing: Usually layers, in various shades of brown, including at least one long flowing skirt and a floppy hat with flowers on it. Physical Appearance (Mask): A tiny woman with wide eyes, a broad grin, and an incredibly mischievous expression Physical Appearance (Mien): Distinctly otterly! Her face comes to a slight point, and near her nose and - let's face it - muzzle, she has soft brown fur that fades back, blending into the warm brown skin of her face. That same fur can be found on her arms and the backs of her hands, her tiny otter ears, and her lower legs. Her hands are tiny, with very nimble fingers. Mantle: As you come close to her, you feel mist, then warm wind and the first spattered raindrops of an April shower Personality: Playful prankster, oddball philosopher. Likes shiny things but doesn't seem to feel the need to keep them once they're acquired. Way too much energy. Seems to be a fan of the Socratic Method, if Socrates had had far too much sugar and caffeine. Noteworthy Merits: Small Frame (she's tiny!), Court Goodwill: Dawn Known History In Arcadia, the otters were court jesters for Sedna, Queen of the Northern Seas; they spent their durance together, although it is not publicly known whether they knew each other before Arcadia or not. They played a role in a fair bit of Arcadian ocean politics, depending on the needs of their Gentry; at one or more points they may or may not have been "loaned" to an ally to do a stint or three on a pirate ship. They are known to have swam ashore in Florida about five years back, and hit the ground running; they started out in the Orlando freehold, but every so often the wanderlust hits and they go where the wind and the water take them, always making a splash (and picking up at least one new name apiece) when they arrive in a new city. They will arrive in Dallas/Fort Worth at the start of the game. The girl otter refers to herself as an "itinerant philosopher" (and to the Boy Otter as her "wacky but faithful sidekick"), and indeed - while both otters seem to be tricksters, and to be very similar in their approach to the world, she is ''marginally more likely to delve deeper into questions of why. Rumors * The otters' time in Arcadia unhinged them so completely that they truly believe themselves to be otters, and have created an entire otter culture and language that they insist is accurate. * The otters never keep a name for longer than a week. * The otters are far smarter than they let on. If they come off as foolish or stupid, you're probably not paying enough attention. * The otters are secretly sworn to the King of the Internet. Oh, you didn't know there was a King of the Internet? Wow, you're sure out of the loop. Soundtrack OOC Information: Player Name: Player Email: Category:Spring Category:PC Category:Dallas